Blind Date
by DriftingDarkness
Summary: The guys from yu-gi-oh, beyblade and gundam wing find themselves stuck going on dates with each other. Yaoi Warning. No definite pairings as of yet.
1. Episode 1, part 1

Blind Date  
  
Rating: PG13, might go up but not in this chapter at least  
  
Author/Authoress: DriftingDarkness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the show 'blind date'. I don't own the show/characters of/from 'yu-gi-oh', 'beyblade' or 'gundam wing'...I'm merely taking them and making them go on this show (which as previously mentioned I don't own).  
  
Summary: The guys from yu-gi-oh, beyblade and gundam wing find themselves stuck going on dates with each other. Yaoi Warning. No definite pairings as of yet.   
  
Authoress Note: If you have a certain pairing that you wanna see...(please don't have them being the obvious ones..example: heero & duo, have them be from two different shows unless you think it would be a really good chapter) please leave it in a review and I'll try to write a future chapter for it.   
  
Authoress Note 2: I've gotten used to calling the yami Bakura...Bakura and the hikari Bakura Ryou. I've also gotten used to calling yami Malik...Marik and hikari Malik..Malik..just to let you know. So that way you won't get as confused ^-^  
  
Chapter One: Corrupted Episode One; first half  
  
"Hi, I'm Roger Lodge, welcome to another episode of Blind date. The show where we take two singles, send them on a date and go along for the ride." Roger turns toward the second camera. "Today, we have Angelica and Chris. Now Angelica-"  
  
Kim comes out on the stage and pushes Roger Lodge off of it and turns to the camera. "I'm sorry for this interuption but I'm taking over this show for a while." Camera man drops camera and runs for it, only to be dragged back to the camera by Bakura and Marik, who promised to help Kim as long as she didn't make them go on a date. "And we're going to bring people from our three favourite anime shows, yu-gi-oh, beyblade and gundam wing, and put them on dates." Kim glares at Marik who, after looking around for a second, steps back and out of the way of the camera.  
  
"Bitch." Marik muttered under his breath.  
  
Kim pretends not to hear that and goes on with her speech. "Today we're going to put together two people. Our first person..." Kim pauses. "Did I mention that everyone is going on gay dates...like they're both going to be guys. It's not that I'm not straight and don't want to see a girl and a guy together but you gotta admit that the girls in those shows are just...ugh!" Kim shrugs. "Oh well, where was I? Oh yah, our first person is Rei Kon."  
  
A picture of Rei floats up on the left side of the screen and underneath it is says his name, his age, his fears and his turn ons. Kim stares at the picture and drools and then quickly turns back to the camera.  
  
"Yes, as you can see, he is veerrry good looking. Don't ask me why he needs a blind date but hey, what do I know?" Kim smirks. "Anyways, Rei tells us that the reason he needs a blind date is because he's tired of being treated the wrong way."  
  
Scene changes and it's a pre-recorded scene of Rei. "Yah, I always seem to end up with the guys that ignore you three quarters of the time and then expect to have you fuck them for the other quarter.. Take my last boyfriend, Kai. He would go and make us all train all day and then I'd go home and have to lay down and be fucked." Scene changes. "I have to say that I'm a push-over and a lot of guys pick up on that and kind of seize take advantage of it."   
  
Scene changes again and it goes back to Kim. "Well, we hope that his date Joey won't treat him that way." A picture of Joey Wheeler pops up on the right side of the screen, along with his age, name, turn-ons and turn-offs. "Joey tells us that the only reason he would ever treat a guy bad is if he wouldn't let him get to the refrigerator."  
  
Scene changes and it's a pre-recorded scene of Joey this time. "I'm obsessed with food. I really am. I can't help it. I see food and I think 'whoa, gotta eat it'." Scene changes. "I think that I look pretty damn good for someone who eats that much though. I mean look at this muscle." Joey makes a muscle. "Pretty damn good don't you think."  
  
Scene changes back to Kim. "Well, I know that I like what I saw but will Rei feel the same way? Lets see on a date that we like to call 'What's up pussy cat?'." A blue screen pops up with that written on it. Scene changes again and we go to the actual date..  
  
Rei is walking down the street in white pants and a black shirt that says 'Kitten' in furry letters with a kitten underneath it. Rei gives the camera a shaky smile and then climbs up the stairs to the apartment that he was told to go to and knocks on the door. Little kitten appears on the bottom left handside of the screen and white words pop up next to it that say 'friends say that Rei is often referred to as kitten'.  
  
Joey opens the door after a minute or two and emerges with a huge smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Joey. You're Rei right?" Little puppy appears on the bottom left handside of the screen and white words pop up next to it again but this time say 'friends say that Joey is often referred to as a dog, or mutt'. When Rei nodded Joey smiles even more, if that's humanly possible, and reaches inside of the door to grab his backpack. "Well then, lets be on our way."  
  
Rei nods and follows Joey down the stairs and to the car that is parked just a few feet away. Rei watching Joey's ass the whole time but pretending not to just for the sake of the camera.  
  
Scene changes and they are now in the car, driving down the road. Rei is driving and Joey is sitting in the passanger side of the car, fiddling with the radio dial. Joey finds a good song with a fast beat, and sits back in his seat and begins to move to the music.  
  
"You like this song?" Rei asks as he turns the car around a corner. Rei makes a few seconds of eye contact before bringing his eyes back to the road in front of him.   
  
Joey shrugged. "Never heard it before actually. I just think that it has a good beat." Joey turned to look out the window for a second and then looks at Rei and tilts his head. "So are you usually the guy in the relationship or the girl."   
  
Rei laughs. "What kind of question is that." A thought bubble appears next to Rei's head. 'I'm a cat, do you think that chicks are called felines for no apparant reason?'   
  
Joey shrugged. "Just asking. Nothing meant by it of course." A thought bubble appears next to Joey's head. 'I just want to know if I'd have any competition for top when we get to my house'.   
  
Rei shrugged. "Yah, if you say so."  
  
Kitten appears at the bottom of the screen and words pop up that say 'Date plan; Cat Fights' and Rei and Joey are pictured walking into a boxing school.   
  
"Alright, so you're Rei and Joey, right?" The girl that is going to teach them how to box asks. The girl is in a sports bra and black shorts. A thought bubble pops up next to Joey's head 'It's a good thing I'm gay or I might just go with this girl instead of my date'.   
  
Rei nodded. "Yep, that's us."   
  
The girl smiled and nodded. "Cool, well I'm going to teach you how to box." The scene changes again and she's standing behind Rei, positioning his arms. "Alright, so you wanna punch with your right and then jab with your left. The jab is to help keep his fist from hitting your mouth. It isn't meant to go out that far."   
  
Rei smiles and takes a few testing punches at the boxing bag. Then it's Joey's turn and he just sorta goes all for it and begins to beat up the bag before realizing what he's doing and looking at Rei sheepishly. "Sorry."  
  
Rei shrugged and then they go back to the car. Back in the car {A/N: yes I realize that that scene was sorta short but they are sorta the same way on the show too so deal with it} Joey leans against the seat again and looks at Rei. Rei blushes. "What's so interesting?"  
  
Joey smirks. "So, what do people say about your teeth? I mean, they look like vampire teeth. Seriously. Do people get freaked out about them or anything?"   
  
Rei shook his head and a little dude pops up at the bottom of the screen with more words which say 'Rule for a good date; never mention it when someone has weird teeth unless they mention it first'. Rei gripped the steering wheel and then relaxed his grip. "Um, most people think they look more like cat teeth, actually. That's how I get my nickname, kitten." {A/N: yes I realize that no one in the show calls him Kitten but I like it so :P..authoress always wins}.  
  
"That's a cool nickname. Better than mine at least." Joey laughs. "Mine's mutt." Joey shrugged. "My ex-boyfriend gave it to me before we got together. It sorta stuck I guess." Joey leaned forward to play with the radio dial again.  
  
Rei rolled his eyes and a thought bubble appears next to his head 'don't cats and dogs get in fights?'.   
  
Rei and Joey are pictured walking into a pet pound next and then that kitten and those words appear at the bottom of the screen again 'Date plan; playing with the kittens.'  
  
"All these animals we mainly found on the streets." The receptionist says as she shows Rei and Joey around. "They all deserve a good home but most people don't see it that way."  
  
Rei and Joey are now allowed to go through the kittens and play with them. Rei picks up a black one with white paws and shows it to Joey. "Aww, isn't this one sooo cute?" Rei cuddles it close, stroking it's fur with his face. Joey looks at it and smirks and a thought bubble appears next to Joey's face again 'just wait until I become that kitten'.  
  
Joey laughs and picks up one with wild black fur that hisses and tries to escape from Joey. "Nah, this is one is better and besides, it looks like you."   
  
Rei shakes his head and watches while Joey is clawed by the cat. "I don't think that kitten took that as a compliment." Rei put the kitten back in it's cage and then takes out an orange and white one. "What'cha think of this one?"  
  
Joey shrugged. "I don't get along with kittens that while." The black kitten he's still holding claws him again. "Damnit." Joey puts the kitten back in it's cage while Rei just stands there laughing.  
  
Joey pouts and Rei stops laughing. "Aw poor puppy." Rei puts the kitten back in the cage and goes over to Joey and licks where Joey was scratched on the cheek. "Does that help any?"  
  
Joey smirked. "Aww, the kitten is cleaning it's master."  
  
Rei rolls his eyes and then walks away while the cast at 'blind date' put cartoon ears and tail and a collar that says 'if you find him, please return to joey' on him as he walks.  
  
Rei and Joey suddenly are at a restaurant, eating food. That kitten pops up again and so do the words..'Date Plan; Kitty chow'  
  
"So, why did you and your last boyfriend not work?" Joey asked as he stuffed salad in his mouth. "Not to be nosey or anything. I just don't want to repeat the same mistake."  
  
Rei pushes the salad around with his fork and then turned to Joey. "I guess it was because he spent too much time playing his game, beyblading, and not spending enough time with me." Rei shrugged. "I'm a very easy going person but I need people to pay attention to me on a regular basis."  
  
Joey nodded. "So, not only do you want sex everyday but you always want the romantic dinner and movie thing."  
  
"No, that's not it at all." Rei's voice remained light. "We could go outside and play baseball for all I care. As long as you're paying attention to me, and just me, not something else and me. Then I'm happy."   
  
"I see." Joey said and then took a drink of his pop.  
  
Rei actually took a bite of his salad. "So, what about you? What makes you feel loved in a relationship?"  
  
"Seriously?" Joey asked, the thought bubble appeared next to his head again 'sex, sex and more sex'. "Um, actually. If my boyfriend will make me dinner once a week, I feel loved because it proves that he's not too busy to spend a few minutes on doing something for me."  
  
Rei nodded. "So you like people that can show that they will give the effort to show that there's more to the relationship than just sex or something like that."  
  
Joey grinned. "Exactly. I mean, it doesn't have to be a fancy dinner, but as long as I can see that you did put some effort into it, I'm good." Joey leaned over and wiped Rei's mouth. "You had stuff all over your mouth." Joey said in explaination.  
  
Rei blushed and turned away.  
  
Scene changes again and you see Joey walking Rei up to his front door. Joey turns to Rei and wraps his arms around hin in a hug. "I had fun kitten. I hope that we can get together again sometime."  
  
Rei nodded. "Yah, sure. Why not?" Kitten appears as do those words again 'friends say that Rei never goes on second dates with puppies'.  
  
Joey turned and left after pecking Rei on the cheek quickly. We watch him go down the driveway while the 'blind date' cast puts puppy dog ears on him.   
  
Kim is laughing as the camera focuses back on her. "Well, during the whole date Joey was constantly thinking about getting Rei in his bed. What was Rei thinking about?" Kim shrugged. "Well, lets find out in the post-date wrap-up."  
  
Screen changes to a picture of Rei in his boxers. "Um, well my first impression of Joey was that he was a nice guy with a nice rear end."  
  
Scene goes to Joey, who is also standing in his boxers. "I thought that Rei was cute and just a person I would want to spend time with."  
  
Goes back to Rei. "As the date went on, I think we didn't really get any closer than we started out being."  
  
Over to Joey. "I think that we really connected. I mean, what kind of guy licks a stranger after a kitten attacks him? Not many."  
  
Rei appears on the screen again. "He was a great guy and everything, but he was kinda pushing the kitten thing. Especially after I licked him, which was just a spontaneous move to get the date moving again."  
  
Joey takes over the screen. "There wasn't that much wrong with Rei, besides the fact that I didn't get invited inside of his house at the end of the date."  
  
Rei's face pops up. "I don't think I'd like to go on another date with Joey and if I did, it would only be because he was a good person and he did listen to me and that is my main thing to look for in a guy."  
  
Joey's face pops down. "I would love to go on another date with him. Especially if it ended up in a bedroom." Joey laughed. "Or even the car. I'm not picky."  
  
Kim takes back over the screen, and is pictured shaking her head. "Well, we know what Joey is looking for in a guy." Kim turns to look at a different camera. "An easy lay. Lets hope that Rei can satisfy his needs." Kim smiled. "Well, lets go to commercials and then we'll be on our next couple."  
  
The moniter goes black and then Bakura appears in the middle of it, holding a lighter. "Hi, my name's Bakura. I just want to say that if you don't review, then we will destroy this show and then you won't be able to read the next chapter. So review." Bakura smirks and lets the lighter go out. "Or else." 


	2. Episode 1, part 2

Blind Date  
  
Rating: PG13, might go up but not in this chapter at least  
  
Author/Authoress: DriftingDarkness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the show 'blind date'. I don't own the show/characters of/from 'yu-gi-oh', 'beyblade' or 'gundam wing'...I'm merely taking them and making them go on this show (which as previously mentioned I don't own).  
  
Summary: The guys from yu-gi-oh, beyblade and gundam wing find themselves stuck going on dates with each other. Yaoi Warning. No definite pairings as of yet.   
  
Chapter Two: Corrupted Episode One; Part Two  
  
The screen unblackens and Bakura is removed from the line of sight of the camera. Now we're completely faced on the image of Kim, standing in the middle of the room with her legendary smile on her face (it's legendary because she never takes it off..well rarely).   
  
Kim flashes the camera an even bigger smile, which makes your jaw hurt just looking at it (trust me I know), and begins her 'after commercial speech', which for those of you who don't know, means that she is summing up the last date. Here, we'll show you  
  
Kim shook her head. "Well that date was a complete diaster, first of all, Joey was obsessed with bestiality, Rei acted too much like a cat and together there wasn't much chemistry even though they offered each other basically what they wanted." Kim shrugged. "Oh well, lets see what will happen with our next couple." Kim changes cameras. "First up, is Yami Yugi." A picture of Yami appears on the upper lefthand side of the screen (same as last time) and his age, occuption and turn-ons (which is a muscular torso), and turn-offs (which is sandals {A/N: Do not ask!!!!! Come to think of it, doesn't he wear sandals in the show? *ponders this* oh well.} ). "Yami says that he's just out for a good time, and looking for someone to date, not someone to get married to."  
  
Screen change!!! Now we get to see Yami, wearing a black muscle shirt, with his arms crossed, letting us see the full potiential of his arms {A/N: *drools* for those of you who don't know, Yami's my favourite yu-gi-oh character}. His legs were covered with a pair of black jeans and a black belt held it up. {A/N: *drools somemore and pictures things that are not rated pg-13*}  
  
"I'm just out for a good time. I don't need someone who's going to be there every morning for the rest of my life. I just need someone who's going to be there tomorrow, and maybe next week but a month from now may not even remember my name." Scene change again. "I would say that I'm a pretty reasonable person. I won't go around killing people for the hell of it but I'm certainly not going to stand there and let someone beat up on me." Scene change again. "Life is too important to let it just slip by. You have to seize the day. Or at least seize the guy."  
  
Cameras focus in on Kim again. "Well, I don't want to really think about what that means but lets hope that his date will." Kim changes cameras again {A/n: me like changing cameras!!!} "Of course, judging by what Kai Hiwatari said in his interview." Kai's picture flashes up on the screen with his age, occupation, nicknames and home town below them. "This will be just fine."  
  
Kai appears on the screen, wearing a blue t-shirt, grey sweatpants and sunglasses. "I like guys that aren't afraid to see someone, go up to them, and say 'hey, wanna have a coffee or something'." Scene changes. "I like a guy that is forward about his ideas but doesn't forget that I have my own ideas." Scene changes again. "I think that if a guy can't give you space every once in a while without feeling upset about it, then that guy isn't for you."  
  
Cameras go back to Kim and Kim smiles. "Well lets go on this date and see if Yami knows how to let Kai have his own space in a date we like to call; 'Touchy Feely'."  
  
The screen turns completely blue and the worlds "Touchy Feely" appear in big bold white lettering and then it blurs and is gone. Then you see Kai walking up the sidewalk in the outfit that was previously discussed. A pair of cartoon sunglasses appear at the bottom of the screen and then it says next to them 'Kai's teammates say that Kai thinks he's too cool to hang out with them'.   
  
Kai walks up the steps and bangs on the door, and then leans against the wall to wait for someone to answer the door. Ten seconds later, that's a long time for Kai by the way, Yami opens the door. "Hi, I'm Yami." Yami says cheerfully. A cartoon bikini appears at bottom of screen and it says next to it 'Yami's last relationship was with a girl that was too happy according to his friends. They says it rubbed off on him'.  
  
Kai grunts. "I'm Kai." Kai leaned down to take Yami's bags. "Are you ready to go?" Yami nodded and so Kai carried the bags down to his car and threw them in the back while Yami jumped into the passenger seat and then Kai jumped in the driver seat and they're off.  
  
A little cartoon person running after another cartoon person goes across the bottom of the screen which leaves the words; 'The Plan: Tease!!!.' Then we're in the car with Yami and Kai, Kai's driving remember.   
  
"So what do you do for a living?" Yami asked, trying to break the silence that has over tooken the car for only god knows how long.   
  
Kai turned the corner, after checking both ways, after looking at Yami out of the corner of his eyes. Then he sighed and pretended not to hear the question. Eventually though, he answered. "I work at my grandfather's business."  
  
Bubble pops next to Yami's head. 'So he's grandpa's boy, huh?' Yami shrugged. "That sounds like fun. I work at my...uh grandfather's place too." Yami nodded and then waited for Kai to say something else but Kai, being Kai, didn't. "So what do you do for fun?"  
  
"I tend not to have a lot of time for anything that's fun. Such as dating and things like that." Kai said simply.  
  
"I'm sure you have no lack of offers though." Yami said looking up and down Kai's body. "You sure look good for someone who spends all of his time in an office." Yami smirked.   
  
Kai grinned a little bit, just enough to let Yami know that he was pleased with the compliment but nothing more. "Thanks. I try to stay in shape but it certainly isn't easy with the kinds of hours that I keep."  
  
Yami nodded. "Probably not." Yami shifted positions. "So would you spend less time at the office if you had someone to come home to?" Yami chuckled. "Err, well at least to go home and get ready for or something like that."  
  
Kai chuckled too. "Yah, I know what you mean. My last boyfriend, he's on my beyblading team. He moved in with me after about eight months of us going out. In those eight months he whined I didn't pay enough attention to him so when he moved in, I would continously say that I had forgotten stuff to go home and bug him by like kissing him and then running back to the office."   
  
Yami laughed. "So you tortured him by spending time with him but then leaving."  
  
Kai nodded. "Yah. It was fun for a while, but he hated it. Of course, I made up for it each night so he forgave me."   
  
They stopped at a red light and then Yami leaned over and kissed Kai. Then he pulled away and sat back in his seat just as the light changed. Kai growled and Yami chuckled. "So that was the sorta thing you'd do to him."  
  
Kai nodded. "And now I can see why it drived him nuts." Yami merely smirked to that.  
  
A cartoon puppy appeared at the bottom lefthand corner of the screen jumping up and down and rolling over and doing other various tricks. Words appeared next to it that said 'The Plan: Obey your Master'.  
  
Yami and Kai walked into the dog obedience school with Kai's arm wrapped firmly around Yami's waist protectively as he steered Yami around dogs and owners.  
  
"Hi, I'm Shanna." A girl with black hair said offering her hand to Yami and Kai to shake. Yami took it seeing as Kai wasn't going to. "Alright, we're going to teach you simple commands to teach a dog."  
  
Yami nodded and the next thing we know, Kai and Yami both have a dog in front of them and Yami is holding a treat out to his minature husky. "Sit." The dog wagged it's tail but did nothing more than that. "Sit." Yami said again and got the same response pretty much. A bubble appeared next to the dog's head. 'Why should I have to sit? Why don't you sit?'  
  
Kai shook his head and came over to where Yami was standing and looked down at the dog. "Sit!" Kai's voice held a certain amount of authority and the dog instantly sat down. Another bubble appeared next to the dog 'Fine, I'll sit. Sheesh you could be a little bit more nice about it.' Yami looked at Kai and glared. Kai laughed. "You need to be a little bit more aggressive with the dog if you want it to do anything."  
  
Yami glared a little bit more intensely after that and then turned back to his dog. "Lie down!" The dog did so. "Good dog." Yami gave him the dog treat.   
  
Kai smiled. "See, I told you. You were pretty good there too. You just need to be a little bit stricter and I'm sure you'll have this down pat in no time." Kai smacked Yami's butt and then went back to his own dog. "Roll over!"  
  
Yami watched Kai and shook his head and turned back to the dog again and began to go over the commands again.  
  
Shanna came back over and congraduated them and then Kai and Yami made their way back to the car and climbed in, again.  
  
A cartoon dolphin jumps out of a pool in the bottom corner and it splashes out words that say 'The plan: Getting Wet'.   
  
Yami and Kai are pictured standing next to a huge tank, peering in it, obviously looking for the dolphins and then all of a sudden they come up and jump, covering Kai and Yami with water.   
  
Yami chuckled as Kai shook himself off. "I guess they found us." Kai grinned and shook his head and took Yami's hand to lead him off to the next tank.  
  
A huge orca, and I mean HUGE, jumped out of the tank, splashing everyone in sight. Yami hid behind Kai as the water rushed towards them and Kai took all of the water. Yami came out from behind Kai and Kai turned to shake his head at him. "You know, I think I got both your water and mine."   
  
Yami laughed and leaned over to kiss Kai on the cheek. "Eh, I like you better soaking wet anyways." Yami ran his hand through Kai's dripping hair and smiled. "Come on, lets go and dry you off before you catch a cold." Yami lead Kai back to their car and pulled his backpack out of the back and fished in it for his towel and then used it to dry Kai's hair off.   
  
"Thanks." Kai said as he pulled the towel from Yami's hands and leaned in to take a kiss from Yami. Yami purred and at the bottom of the screen there's a picture of an audience clapping for them and cheering. Kai broke the kiss and then the audience all went 'awww' and Kai intertwined their fingers together. "Come on, lets go."  
  
Kai and Yami end up at a café. A cup of coffee appears at the bottom of the screen and more words that say 'Date Plan: Groping over Coffee'.  
  
Yami and Kai sat down at one of the tables and are pictured drinking their hot chocolate. Yami looked at Kai and smiled. "So, why did you and your last boyfriend break up? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
Kai shrugged. "No, I don't mind you asking at all." Kai took a swallow of his drink and then traced a pattern on the table. "We're on the same beyblading team and so I would run these practices on the weekends. He got mad because I made him run around all day, doing what I wanted him to do and then we'd go home and I would keep up my domaint role and fuck him." Kai paused. "He wanted to be domaint in my life just as much as I was in his but I couldn't seem to let him so we broke up."  
  
Yami cocked his head. "You broke up because you wouldn't let him be on the top?" Yami shook his head. "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Why didn't you just let him be on the top? It sounded like you cared about him alot."  
  
Kai nodded. "I did but I just don't like being on the bottom. It's a character flaw. While I'm happy to let him be on top every once in a while, he couldn't settle for just that."  
  
Yami cracked his neck. "I see." A picture of Rei appears at the bottom of the screen and you see his video of what he said earlier about why him and Kai broke up. Taped Rei pushed the salad around with his fork and then turned to Joey. "I guess it was because he spent too much time playing his game, beyblading, and not spending enough time with me." Rei shrugged. "I'm a very easy going person but I need people to pay attention to me on a regular basis."  
  
Yami shrugged and reached under the table and then his eyes popped open. "He wanted to be on top when you had this?" Cartoon audience appear again and cheers, an odd person goes 'Yah Yami! Feel him out!'.   
  
Kai blushed slightly and turned away.  
  
Scene changes and Kai is now walking Yami up his steps to his front door. "So, hopefully I'll see you again in the near future." Kai pulled a card out from his pocket. "Here, this is my office number. Call me there sometime."   
  
Yami nodded and wrapped his arms around Kai in a hug. "Thanks for the date Kai. It was really something." Kai nodded, kissed Yami and then walked down the driveway, turning around to look at Yami one last time before he reached his car. Yami waved. Kai smirked and waved back and then jumped in his car.  
  
The screen turns blue and then goes back to Kim. "Well that was an interesting date. Kai was kissed, soaked and groped by Yami and still Kai gave him a number to reach him by. Did Kai actually like Yami's nature or did Kai give him his business number so that he couldn't be reached? Lets find out, shall we?"  
  
Yami appeared on the screen. "When I opened my door and saw Kai for the first time, I went WOW! The whole shades thing really worked for him. Sure I couldn't see his eyes but it gave him a mysterious element that I really go for."  
  
Kai's turn. "I saw Yami for the first time and I have to admit that I was impressed. He's definitely got a nice body."  
  
Yami ran his hand through his hair. "As the date went on and I learned more about him, the attraction went up rather than down like it usually does."  
  
Kai crossed his arms. "He was a great guy. A little bit forward about what he wants and what he'll do for it but I could deal with that."  
  
Yami smirked. "I think that I was little too forward in the date though. Especially when I went and 'felt him out'."  
  
Kai shrugged. "I think that if I was going to do something a little bit more differently in that date, I would have followed him into his house." Kai smirked. "That would probably proven to be fun."  
  
Kim swung her brown hair over her shoulder as the cameras focused on her again. "And of course, we would have had to miss that but hey, at least we know we did a good job of setting these two up." Kim winked. "Well I think we already know the answer to this but lets ask if there's going to be another date."  
  
Yami nodded his head. "Absolutely, positively. Even if I have to go to that office of his and have a date there, I would go out with him again."  
  
Kai nodded. "Yah, I'd love to have another date with Yami."  
  
Kim smiled as the camera went back to her. "Well that's about it for today. See you tomorrow, or soon at least when we put four more singles together and bring you along for the ride." Kim turned to leave. "See ya."  
  
Screen blackens and Marik appears on it, holding a match. "I just want to say that if you want Kim to update, you have to review. It's not hard, you just press a button, type some stuff, press another button and that's all. And if you don't-" Marik laughed and blew out the match. "Lets just say you won't be around to read the next chapter." 


End file.
